Just a memory
by Melmani
Summary: Harry se met à rêver de son passé.J'ai mis deux chapitre en même temps la dernière fois! Soit 4 et 5. Voici le 6 !
1. Chapter 1

_Just a memory_

1° Prologue

_Un petit garçon marchait le regard vide avec un paquet dans les bras. Sa tante l'avait envoyé faire les courses après ses cours. La journée était froide et il tremblait dans ses vêtements trop grands (larges?)pour lui. Les gens qu'il croisait ne le regardaient pas, allant jusqu'à le bousculé. Son paquet tomba et reversa son contenu au sol. L'enfant s'accroupi et commença à ramasser les achats._

_"Sa vas?"_

_Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers une petite fille qui lui tendait un mouchoir. Elle lui montra son genoux devant son regard incertain, remarquant qu'il s'était blesser quand un adulte lavait bousculer. _

_"Oui, merci."_

_"Je t'en pris, c'est normal de s'entraider devant les grands! Tient"lui répondit-elle en lui donnant quelques produits part terre._

_Il lui sourit pour la remercier, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au Privet Brive où ils durent se séparer._

_"Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on se reverra!" _

_"Moi aussi! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un n'as pas peur de moi."_

_"Tu n'a pourtant pas l'air d'un monstre."_

_"Ma famille se plait à le croire…et a me le rappeler"_

_"Oublies-les, tu me fait plutôt penser à un ange."_

_Il rigola. "Dieu n'existe pas. Et les anges encore moins."_

_"Peut être. Mais les mythes sont fondés sur des réalités tu sais."_

_"Je ne suis pas un ange. Par contre, toi oui!"_

_"Non. Si je suis un ange, alors je suis un ange déchut."_

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Parce que je ne suis pas libre. Les anges sont comme les oiseaux..."_

_"…ils volent et aident."_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu m'as aidé."_

_"Tu as le regard trop vide."_

_"Le tient aussi."_

_"Peut être. Mais tes yeux reflètent plus tes sentiments que moi."_

_"Le vert est plus transparent que le violet."_

_"Améthyste. Mes yeux sont améthystes. Ils sont le signe de mon appartenance à ma lignée."_

_"Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer"_

_"Aimes-tu être enfermé? Espionné dans tes mouvements? Moi pas, mais je dois être exemplaire devant eux."_

_"On est pareil."_

_"Oui." _

_"On se reverra?"_

_"Je te retrouverait"_

_"A bientôt alors!"_

_"Oui! A bientôt!"_

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Quelques minutes après, l'enfant brun se réveilla dans sa chambre. Dix ans étaient passé. Dix ans qu'il avait espéré la revoir comme ce soir là.


	2. 1 Revienmoi

2° Reviens-moi…

_"Salut!" _

_"Salut, tu as pu venir!"_

_"Comme tu le vois! Alors t'as journée?"_

_"Mme Fishbach a mis mon cousin au coin pendant 10min sar il m'avait fait tomber avant de rentré. Sinon on a fait des calculs! Et toi?"_

_"Entraînement de combat comme d'ab quoi… ah. On m'as appris les manières des aristos!"_

_"Je pensais que tu les connaissais déjà" pouffa le brun._

_"Te moques pas! Mais maintenant que tu le dit…pff elle commence à se faire vielle la croûte."_

_"Eh bien, elle a raisons de te les réapprendre les bonnes manières."_

_"Je ne suis pas stupide! Je ne le pense pas devant eux!"_

_"Je me demande pourquoi…"_

_"Moi aussi!"_

_"Tu sera là demain?"_

"POTTER!!!!"

"…grrm B'jour professeur."

"Mes cours sont si faciles pour avoir le temps de dormir" grinça Snape.

"C'est une obligation de répondre _monsieur_." répliqua le dénommé Potter.

"Bien, nous disons donc retenue toutes les soirées de cette semaine" répondit d'un ton mielleux le sadique.

"Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous passez de moi…"

"POTTER, quand j'aurais besoin de vos sarcasmes je vous le ferais savoir"

"Sur votre respect je peut toujours attendre."

"Vous voulez peut être une autre semaine."

"Trop donneur."

"SORTEZ!!!"

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

"Harry, on peut savoir se qui t'as pris?" demanda une jeune fille brune.

"Il n'avait pas à me réveillé…,Mione"

"Si tu ne faisais tes exercices tu n'aurais pas de cauchemars!"

"…Je ne fais plus de cauchemars…"_Plutôt des souvenir…"_pensa-t-il tristement.

"Mione, arrête de l'embêter. Snape était vraiment marrant, effrayant mais marrant."

"RONALD! Les-buzes-sont-dans-un-mois-il-faut-réviser." Déclara-elle d'un ton menaçant.

"Te fais pas de bile, tu les auras haut la main!"

"On est jamais sûre!"

"Venant de toi si"

Harry soupira. Il n'avait même plus le courage de les séparer. Il regarda pensivement les décrets qui se superposé les uns sur les autres puis détourna les yeux. Son moral plafonnait les zéro depuis la dissolution de l'AD; il dormait plus qu'avant car _elle_ chassait l'esprit et les cauchemars de Voldemort et le rendait nostalgique. Il ne se souvenait que de ses yeux et de sa voie, chargé d'émotion quand elle lui parlait et tranchant si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Des améthystes veillaient sur son sommeil et le berçait. Elle lui manquait, dix ans maintenant…

"Harry tu vas bien?"

"Hein! Ah Mione? Oui, super! Pourquoi?"

"Tu paraissait triste mon vieux! Tu pensais à quoi?"

"…à mes retenues avec Snape. Je vais pas beaucoup dormir avec toutes les révisions."

"Ah ça…Faut dire que t'as été space sur ce coup là" rigola son ami.

"Et totalement insolent! Harry tu n'aurais pas dû dormir et encore moins lui répondre!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toutes manières."

"Eh bien…"

Hermione se mis à énumérer les possibilités du 'respect envers un professeur' pendant que le rouquin roulait des yeux à côté d'elle en grimaçant. Puis les deux copains partir dans un fou rire auquel leur amie leur répondit par un regard noir, ce qui les fit redoubler de rire jusqu'à leur salle commune.


	3. Au dela du couloir sombre

3° Au delà du couloir sombre

Il marchait à nouveau dans le couloir du département des mystères. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve. A chaque fois elle venait le cherché et il se retrouvait au Privet Brive après les cours en parlant. Mais aujourd'hui il avait atteint la porte et elle n'était pas là alors il continuait, espérant qu'elle vienne le cherché. Les pièces défilaient même s'il prenait le plus de temps possible. Une vaste salle s'ouvrit sur des immenses étagères qui portaient des globes de verre. Il y eu un cris et

_"Ne vas pas là."_

_Il se retourna._

_"Pourquoi" demanda l'enfant brun._

_"Parce que ma nourrice ma dit de m'en méfier. C'est suffisant."_

_"Car tu n'es pas prête?"_

_"Oui."_

_Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le 4. autours des deux enfants le décor changeait, le Département magique laissait place à la rue tranquille. Harry regarda avec tendresse les enfants. Il savait qui ils étaient. Il était le petit garçon brun à qui la petite fille avait redonnée le sourire. Elle, il savait aussi qui elle était. Mais dix ans avaient effacé son nom. La maison de son oncle était bientôt en vue et l'adolescent savait aussi que son rêve allait se finir. Alors tout doucement, les contours se floueraient et les formes ne seraient que taches de couleurs comme un tableau. Il quittera leur monde pour retourner la où son corps était._

"Harry, comment as-tu pu t'endormir pendant l'examen… c'est vraiment…"

"Laisse Hermione. Tu peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça! Personnellement je n'ai tenu que grâce aux gribouillis que je faisais."

"Harry, sa va?" s'inquiéta la brune en coupant le monologue du rouquin.

"Oui oui. Voldemort fait juste une crise de colère. 'me demande pourquoi…"

"C'est flippant quand tu fait çà."

"De quoi?"

"De deviner les sentiments de ce timbré!" grimaça le Weasley.

"Bof. On va dehors, histoire de profiter du beau temps! Pas que j'aime pas les salles mais les gobelins sont vraiment ennuyeux."

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire suivit de leur amie. Ils s'installèrent dans le parc sous un chêne près du lac en continuant de rigoler ou de maudire leur vénérée professeur Ombrage.

Les jours suivant les examens étaient réellement détendu malgré les gémissements d'Hermione sur ses erreurs. Harry averti son parrain avec le miroir à double sens des quelques changements dans l'école et salua Remus qui était derrière.

Mais il continuait à rêver du couloir et donc d'elle. Il voulait la retrouver et pour cela retourner chez son oncle et sa tante.

"Tu savais que quand on a suffisamment de buses, on peut faire quelques sorts chez nous?" l'informa Hermione deux jours avant la fin de la période scolaire.

"Non, mais regarde! Voldemort a enfin bougé apparemment. Certain au ministère ou ici doivent être vert. Quoique Ombrage a plutôt adoptée le cramoisis." Pouffa Harry tandis que Ron se roulait par terre.

Le mouvement du mage noir, qui avait libéré ses fidèles d'Askaban, provoqua un vent de frayeur parmi la société sorcière. Et si Harry avait été ravi de l'air de Ombrage, il évitait autant que possible la foule d'élève.

Le lendemain Ombrage quittait le château avec Peeves au derrière qui avait la cane du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci ce lamenta sur le faite de pas le faire elle même d'ailleurs. Dumbledor avait repris son poste de directeur sous les applaudissements de trois des quatre tables qui avait récupéré des points alors que Serpentar en perdait.

Cependant le soir même le vieillard convoqua le Griffondor dans son bureau.


	4. Une étrange voisine

4° Au 4 Privet Brive

4° Au 4 Privet Brive

"Demain je ne pourrais pas venir…"

_"Pourquoi?"_

_"Je ne serrais plus ici."_

_"Tu t'en vas?"_

_"Ne soit pas triste, toutes les routes mènent à Rome! Quelque soit le nombre d'année, on se reverra, j'en suis certaine."_

_"C'est quoi Rome?"_

_"…toi t'as pas appris ton cour d'hier…"_

_"Non j'ai pas eu le temps. Alors?"_

_"La capitale de l'Italie."_

_"Donc tu vas en Italie."_

_"Je sais pas."_

_"Tu me promets qu'on se reverra?"_

_"Oui, promis!"_

"Harry! On est arrivés!" dit un Griffondor brun tout en le secouant.

"Oh, merci Neville!"

"Pas de quoi. Désoler quand même de t'avoir réveillé."

"Faut bien se réveiller un jour…"

"Ouais…Au faites tu sais si…" hésita le jeune sorcier au visage lunaire. Deux grosses plaque rouge se collant directe à ses joues.

"Tu peux sortir avec Ginny si tu arrives à te faire accepter de Ron et de lui parler sans bégayer!"

"Arrêtes, je suis sérieux! Et tu rêvais de quoi ?"

"D'une vieille amie. Tu peux me passer ma valise? Je vais les sortir comme ça, pas d'embouteillages!" répondit rapidement Harry.

"Changes pas de sujet. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?"

"Je ne sais plus."

Neville étudia Harry quelques instants puis haussa les épaules. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés avec l'AD et Neville avait demandé une aide avant les BUSEs, auquel tous y avaient participé.

Ils descendirent enfin du Poudlard Express et retrouvèrent leurs amis. Thomas et Seamus discutaient de la fête après le dernier devoir et surtout de Hermione et Ron qui s'étaient un peu dévoilés. Ils ne le niaient mais Seamus avait des photos prouvant le contraire.

Peu à peu le groupe se dispersa et chacun rejoignit leur famille. Molly avait serré Harry dans ses bras et même Remus et Sniffes étaient venu pour l'accueillir en lui promettant de venir le voir cet été.

Dans la voiture, cependant, l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout chaleureuse. Vernon et Pétunia n'arrêtaient pas de maugréer sur les sorciers. Du moins le brun le pensait car il n'écoutait pas. Son esprit avait dérivé sur sa discussion avec Dumbledor. Ce dernier lui avait raconté la prophétie et Harry en était encore secoué.

"De plus leurs chats sont d'une bizarrerie!" s'horrifiait sa tante. "Et les cheveux de cette fille…argenté avec des mèches violettes. Quel mauvais goût!"

"N'es-ce pas chérie! Et la grand-mère, tu l'as vue?"

"Oui mais la jeune est vraiment pire. La femme de la gare ne pourrait rivalisé avec elle!"

"Tu parles de Tonks?" lui demanda Harry.

"De l'affreuse sorcière aux cheveux roses. Un scandale! Il faudrait une amande pour c'est gens là!"

"Personne n'avait les cheveux argentés pourtant…"se rappela le jeune homme.

"Notre nouvelle voisine, si!" s'offusqua son oncle cette fois."Cette idiote est venu hier pour crié sur MON fils!"

Harry les laissa parler sur cette voisine, intrigué. Mais il haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste et se remémora son départ de la gare.


	5. Cette chanson triste

5 ° Cette chanson triste…

Harry poussa un soupir. Il avait réussit à échappé aux questions de Neville et aux hypocrites sorciers qui remplissaient la gare.

Un homme aux cheveux cendrés le rejoignit rapidement avec l'aide d'un grand chien noir qui tirait sur sa laisse dans la direction de l'adolescent. Il fut suivit rapidement par une jeune femme aux cheveux rose bonbon qui bouscula un chariot en voulant lui faire un signe de main. Cependant dans sa précipitation à vouloir réparer ses dégâts, elle trébucha et aurait touché le sol si un puisant bras appartenant à un gras homme noir ne l'avait pas rattrapée au dernier moment.

L'adolescent rigola devant une Tonks toute rouge qui remerciait un Kingsley tout sourire. Comme pour l'appuyer le chien aboya joyeusement et lécha la main du brun sous les moqueries du loup-garou.

Les adultes raccompagnèrent enfin Harry à son oncle et sa tante et après moult recommandations pour le jeune homme et promesses de malédictions pour sa famille avec les jappements furieux de Sniffle, les sorciers repartir.

"N'oubli surtout pas de nous écrire si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu veux juste parler !" lui dit gentiment son ancien professeur.

Pour l'appuyer, le chien fit quelques ruades et jappa encore. Le garçon rigola en voyant son parrain de sa forme animagus en train d'abîmer les précieux géraniums de sa tante sans même le savoir.

"Je vous le promet professeur, vous et Sniffle pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles." Lui répondit le jeune sorcier.

"Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur ! Moony suffira largement."

Les yeux de jeune pétillèrent pendant qu'il répondait malicieusement :

"Très bien monsieur Moony !"

Sniffle fit un semblant de fou rire et le loup ne put que soupirer devant les gamineries de son entourage.

Après le dépars des sorciers, le plus jeune monta ses valises dans la voiture et s'affala sur le siège. Tout en prenant note que son cousin était absent, sûrement chez un de ses amis…

Le sorcier soupira et regarda la fenêtre. Un vague visage avec un grand sourire vint s'y reflétée mais disparut rapidement.

_Je t'attend…_pensa le jeune homme avec un petit sourire avant de s'endormir.

Il fut secoué s'en management par son oncle pour qu'il sorte sa valise du coffre et la mettre dans sa chambre. Au détour il fit une halte aux cuisines et s'enferma avec ses valises.

La chambre était comme l'an dernier, quoique avec une petite couche de poussière en plus. Des journaux empilés dans un coin était jaunis et des lettres parsemaient sa chambre au papier peint décrépit. Il soupira encore en passant un coup de balais et remit au lendemain le reste du ménage. Il avait de moi après tout !

Sur cette note joyeuse il s'endormi comme une masse sur son lit.

Un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. En écoutant bien, cela était plus un chant, une musique nostalgique, triste mais un espoir s'y reflétait. Légèrement agars, le sorcier regarda autours de lui mais ne trouva rien. Intrigué, il alla à la fenêtre pour voir si ce n'était pas sa chouette qui était revenue. Mais ce n'était pas le chouette, ni même un animal.

La silhouette sombre d'une jeune fille se détachait de la lumière des réverbères. La poussière des carreaux rendant la scène féerique.

Si son apparence ressemblait étrangement aux détraqueurs, les sentiments dans le jeune sorcier étaient tout l'inverse. Cet air, il le connaissait…

Il s'approcha de la vitre jusqu'à qu'une auréole de buée face son apparition.

Puis, aussi soudainement que le bruit avait été émis, elle disparut.

"Bon retour, Aika…"souffla-t-il.

Cette nuit, Harry Potter souriait.

* * *

_Je souhaite remercier Potterstoriz pour m'avoir relancée sur cette fic ! Mias je préviens quand même que je ne sais pas où elle vas !_


	6. Retrouvailles heureuses et décition

6° Retrouvailles heureuses...et décision

"Bonsoir Harry" sourit l'adolescente.

Le brun la détailla. Ses rondeurs enfantines avaient laissées place à une jeune femme fine aux hanches larges. La lumière des réverbères dessinait la forme des ses muscle, cachés par un large T-shirt d'un groupe de musique qui lui était inconnu. Son mini short dévoilait ses jambes avec des grandes chaussettes noires. Il lui rendit son sourire malicieux.

"Salut Aika. Tu es donc notre nouvelle voisine…" répondit son compagnon en descendant par la fenêtre.

"Oui et quelque chose me dit que ta tante me déteste déjà !" se lamenta faussement la jeune fille.

Un éclat de rire envahi la nuit vite suivi par un autre plus aigu.

_Presque chantant._ Pensa le sorcier en la regardant rire avec un sourire.

"On ne peut rien te cacher ! Mais l'honneur revient en partie à ta coiffure. Très jolie en passant. " ricana le brun.

Elle lui tira la langue et sauta au dessus du portail du parc. Harry la suivi et ils continuèrent leur promenade nocturne dans un silence tranquille.

"Alors, tu étais à Rome ?" demanda finalement le brun en brisant le silence.

"Aucune idée." Soupira t-elle. "En faite, c'était sous terre." Elle grimaça "Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié mes escapades ici. Mais Aki, ma pseudo grand-mère, a réussit à mettre ça sur mon désir de m'entrainer" fit-elle désinvolte en roulant des yeux. "Ça a marché mais pour augmenter la difficulté on a déménagé plusieurs fois. Si on était sous terre c'est parce que des amis de ma famille sont des vampires."

Harry hocha la tête. "Ces dix dernières années ont été remplit. "

"Pas autant que les tiennent…" La violette agita sous son nez une liasse de journal sorcier en rigolant.

Il se demanda un l'instant d'où elle les sortaient.

"Si c'est de Rita-machin y a que le dernier article qui est vrai. Et il est dans le Chicaneur." L'informa son ami en apercevant un titre.

"Je te l'ai dit, 'Ry : _les mythes sont fondés sur des réalités_ !"

"Oh ! Je suis carrément un mythe !" Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire moqueur. "Appelle-moi Harry le Survivant, petite mortelle de pacotille" Et il fit des grands gestes de bras ridicules comme s'il était acclamé par des foules.

"Mon dieu, dis moi que t'était pas comme ça quand on t'interviewé, " se moqua t-elle en esquivant un geste plus démesuré que les autres.

"J'étais trop occupé à essayer de fuir les paparazzis. T'en que j'y pense, tu pourras me donner des leçons sur ça ?"

"Pas de problème ! Je sens qu'on vas bien s'amuser !" dit t-elle en tapant des mains pour ponctuer sa phrase.

"On a toute une jeunesse à rattraper après tout ! " lui sourit-il.

"Et dix ans," rajouta mélancoliquement Aïka

"Et dix ans…"

Ils s'essayèrent sur un banc devant une étendue d'eau. La lueur des maisons et des étoiles se reflétaient dans les eaux sombres. Des fois, une petite brise venait bercer les arbres et produire un son mélodieux. Harry ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de cette soirée.

"Mais faudra d'abords fausser compagnie à ta garde rapprochée."

"La ferme " grogna le sorcier devant l'air goguenard de son amie. "Et la tienne alors !"

Elle émit un rictus avant de répondre. "Aki s'en vas demain. J'ai un an pour me débrouiller toute seule comme une grande. Bien sur je démarre sans rien." Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Tu me montreras le monde sorciers ? Je n'y est encore jamais mis les pieds."

"Pas de problème."

Harry regarda pensivement les étoiles. Les étoiles. Firence. Futur. Prophétie…

"On auras tout notre temps" reprit-il. "Je n'irais pas à Poudlard en septembre."

Il ferma les yeux, conscient des larmes qui se formaient sous ses paupières et du regard étonner de sa seule amie d'enfance.

"Je n'irais pas à Poudlard…cette année..."

* * *

_Et oui ! Alors à votre avis, que va faire ce duo ?_

_Je sais pas encore si je ferais un voyage dans le temps ou sur le globe. _

_A vous de choisir ! J'ai des idées pour les deux ! D'ailleurs les deux d'un coup sont possibles aussi… _


End file.
